Due to the universal range of application of filling machines, in particular vacuum filling machines, so-called product changes frequently occur in these machines during production. This means that several different products are produced during one work shift. In order to avoid contaminating or mixing the subsequent product with remnants of the previously filled product, the entire area exposed to the product and all components installed therein must be cleaned manually by use of foam and/or high pressure processes.
To be able to clean all regions of the product area of the machine, the process is as follows:    1. Opening a conveying mechanism, in particular opening a swivel housing and removing all components to be cleaned, such as the rotor, the pump impeller, the clamping eccentric etc.    2. Cleaning the removed components with a high pressure cleaner or with foam.    3. Cleaning all areas of the filling machine exposed to the product, i.e. the hopper interior, the entire feeding area, the conveying mechanism area, the outlet area by use of a high pressure cleaner or foam.    4. Assembling the components removed and closing the conveying mechanism and the swivel housing, respectively.
Other preparations for changing over to the subsequent product can during this time not be performed at the machine. The cleaning process is involved and takes a relatively long time, typically about 15 minutes, but up to 60 minutes for some products. Since all cleaning steps are performed manually, process-safe cleaning is not guaranteed.